


Change

by eiramew



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3368033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiction suvira à travers les années sous forme de "printemps".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Premier chapitre très court mais rassurez-vous, ça va venir ;)  
> Happy reading

9 printemps

" Bonne nuit Suyin! Bonne nuit Baatar! "

Lança Kuvira avant d'aller se coucher en sautillant, travaillant les pas de danse qu'elle avait appris le matin même. Su se servit une tasse de thé et se blottit contre son mari.

" Je me demande si elle finira un jour par m'appeler _maman_ ..."

Baatar caressa l'épaule de sa femme. 

" Il lui faut encore du temps...

\- Je sais, soupira Suyin, je sais mais ça me rend triste... "

Son mari embrassa son front.

" Ne sois pas triste, ça viendra bien à un moment ou à un autre. "

  


Mais ça ne venait pas. Elle avait beau couvrir la petite fille de toute son affection, Suyin restait S _uyin_. Alors que ses propres enfants l'appelaient "maman" toute la journée, Kuvira s'était résolue à n'utiliser que son prénom.

_Suyin_.

  


ೱೱೱ

  


Tôt le matin, Su avait l'habitude de se promener aux pieds des montagnes dans l'idée d'agrémenter de quelques pierres sa collection de météorites. Kuvira l'assistant dans sa tâche avec beaucoup d'application. 

" Là! "

S'écria la petite fille en pointant du doigt une pierre noire qui dépassait d'un monticule terreux. Su la ramassa et l'examina avec attention. Kuvira tira sir sa manche avec insistance.

" Alors? Elle est bonne? "

Suyin sourit devant son impatience.

" Oui, elle est bonne, mais je ne peux pas la mettre dans notre collection, elle est trop petite pour la maîtrise du métal. 

\- Comme moi? "

Demanda Kuvira avec enthousiasme. Su caressa ses cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient sur les épaules. 

" Exactement. "

La petite fille ramassa la pierre que Suyin avait reposé à terre.

" Quand est ce que je pourrai apprendre? 

\- Quand tu aura dix ans.

\- Mais c'est la semaine prochaine! "

Le sourire de la matriarche s'étira davantage sur son visage. 

" Écoute. Si tu me promets d'arrêter d'insister là dessus jusqu'à ton anniversaire, je veux bien essayer de faire quelque chose de ton caillou. "

Les yeux de Kuvira se mirent à briller avec envie. En quelques secondes, Su avait modelé une étoile. 

" Tu es contente? "

La petite fille serra la pierre entre ses doigts comme s'il s'agissait de l'objet le plus précieux de tout l'univers. 

" Merci Suyin! "

Su se baissa à la hauteur de Kuvira. 

" Tu va voir, ça va être le meilleur anniversaire du monde! "

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

18 printemps

 

" Aller! Ouvre-le! "

Trépigna Opal, un bras passé autour des épaules de Kuvira.

" Je n'ose pas! "

Répondit la jeune femme en caressant le papier fin qui enveloppait la grande boîte posée devant son assiette.

" Tu fais bien de te méfier, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre, surtout quand c'est Junior qui fait le paquet! "

Glissa malicieusement Wei à son oreille.

" Hé! S'écria Baatar en riant, j'ai juste fait ce que maman m'a demandé de faire! Imagine un peu ce que ça aurait donné si tu avait emballé son cadeau!

\- C'est toi qui a fait l'emballage? "

Demanda Kuvira. Le jeune homme acquiesça en rougissant.

" C'est vraiment réussi! Je n'ai pas le courage de tout déchirer... "

Baatar haussa les épaules.

" Bah, tu peux y aller, c'est juste du papier...

\- Ouais! S'exclamèrent en cœur les jumeaux. Vas-y! Déchire tout!

\- Allons, les garçons, laissez Kuvira ouvrir tranquillement son cadeau! "

Gronda Suyin en souriant. La jeune femme jeta un œil à la table. Presque l'intégralité de la famille Beifong était présente. Kuvira dénoua délicatement le ruban satiné et souleva le couvercle de la boîte. La jeune femme écarta le papier de soie et eut le souffle coupé. Lentement, elle étendit contre son propre corps une robe dont elle aurait même fait abstraction dans ses rêves les plus osés. Les mots lui manquaient. Ils disparaissaient de sa bouche dès qu'elle voulait construire une phrase cohérente. Kuvira se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et porta le tissus à son visage. _Suyin_. La robe n'était en rien comparable avec les vêtements quotidiens qu'on pouvait trouver à Zao Fu. En réalité, elle ressemblait curieusement aux costumes traditionnels du royaume de la Terre. Comme la jeune femme peinait à formuler une réponse, Wei donna un coup de coude à son frère.

" Je suis sûr qu'elle trouve la robe affreuse. Tu me dois quinze pièces. "

Kuvira déglutit lentement.

" C'est... C'est le plus merveilleux des cadeaux que j'ai reçu de toute ma vie. Merci... Merci à tous! "

Wing envoya son coude dans les côtes de Wei.

" On dirait que c'est toi qui me dois quinze pièces... "

Sous la robe se trouvait une enveloppe. Kuvira l'ouvrit et parcouru des yeux les premières lignes.

" Je dois la lire tout haut? "

La table entière acquiesça. D'une voix vibrante d'émotion, la jeune femme lut la lettre. Il y était question de passé, de présent et d'avenir. À mesure que les mots se succédaient, un sourire ravi se dessinait sur toutes les lèvres, y compris celles de Huan. La lettre était à la fois drôle et touchante, pleine de légèreté et de promesses de jeunesse. Kuvira sourit en reconnaissant la signature de Suyin lorsque ses yeux arrivèrent au bas de la page.

" Ta mère qui t'aime de tout son cœur. "

La jeune femme se tut et un silence gêné s'étendit progressivement dans la pièce. Les mots ne collaient pas, ils semblaient sortis d'ailleurs. Baatar dissipa le malaise en proposant de passer au dessert. Sa proposition fut retenue avec enthousiasme et on apporta un magnifique gâteau. L'animation reprit peu à peu mais Suyin ne parvenait pas à lâcher Kuvira des yeux.

_Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de signer ainsi?_

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Suyin n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle renonça à le chercher plus longtemps. Elle repoussa les draps et se leva, veillant à ne pas réveiller son mari. Su erra un moment dans les couloirs, se laissant guider par les stries de lumière qui apparaissaient de temps à autre. Le bureau de Baatar était allumé. Suyin poussa délicatement la porte et sourit à la vue de son fils plongé au milieu d'une mer de papiers froissés et de tasses de café froid.

" Tu devrais aller te coucher... "

Junior sursauta. Il se massa les tempes et écarta quelques brouillons à la recherche d'un café encore chaud.

" Je comptais y aller... "

Su posa une main sur l'épaule de Baatar.

" Promets moi que tu n'ira pas te coucher trop tard. "

Il sourit.

" j'essayerai, il faut simplement que je termine le plan du hall de la gare. "

Suyin déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'éloigna, l'air songeuse.

" Bonne nuit, Baatar.

\- Bonne nuit, maman. "

 

Su reprit sa déambulation tardive et entrevit un faible halo lumineux filtrant de sous la porte de la chambre de Kuvira. Elle toqua doucement.

" Oui? "

Répondit la voix claire de la jeune femme. Suyin entra.

" Excuse moi de te déranger, je... "

Kuvira fit signe à la matriarche de venir s'asseoir sur son lit. " Ne t'excuse pas, je suis contente d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager cette nuit sans sommeil... "

Suyin lui sourit nerveusement et Kuvira identifia chez elle un malaise inhabituel.

" Tout va bien? "

Beifong avala lentement sa salive.

" Je voulais m'excuser de l'étrangeté de la lettre... De ce que j'ai mis à la fin...

\- C'est vrai que c'était assez inattendu et que ça sonnait bizarrement dans ma bouche, mais ça partait d'une bonne intention! D'ailleurs, je voulais encore te remercier pour ce merveilleux anniversaire!

\- Kuvira..? "

Demanda subitement Suyin.

" Oui?

\- Est ce que... Tu me considère comme... Comme ta _mère_? "

Un silence. Un sourire.

" Je ne sais pas, à vrai dire... Tu es plutôt... disons... un modèle pour moi..."

Su plaça la paume de sa main contre la joue incandescente de son élève.

" Kuvira, je... je... "

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'agrandirent de surprise lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de Suyin de presser avec ardeur contre les siennes. Elle ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à la douceur sucrée du baiser. La langue de Suyin heurta ses dents et leurs lèvres se séparèrent. La matriarche porta ses mains à son visage et recula d'effroi.

" Mon Dieu Kuvira, qu'est ce que je viens de faire? "

La jeune femme la regardait, légèrement hébétée. Suyin se leva et vacilla jusqu'à la porte.

" Je suis tellement désolée Kuvira! Tellement... "

La main de la jeune metalbender fendit l'air et le verrou de la porte se ferma d'un claquement sec.

" S'il te plaît Suyin...

\- ... Tellement désolée...

\- S'il te plaît Suyin, embrasse moi encore."

 

_C'est parfois si bon d'être mauvais. Aveuglé par ses sentiments, il est si facile d'oublier ses priorités pour se soucier de son unique bonheur, laissé de côté par égard envers les autres. Quand on pénètre dans cette sphère de luxure, le temps renonce. On fait, c'est tout. On réfléchira plus tard._

 

Avoir un contact physique n'était pas nouveau pour Kuvira. Après les nombreuses chorégraphies qu'elles avaient faites ensemble, elle connaissait la quasi totalité de son corps. Kuvira ne se sentait en aucune façon coupable de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. La peau de Suyin se dévoila complètement à elle, et la jeune femme couvrit de ses mains les espaces qui lui étaient encore inconnus. Suyin frissonna et l'amena délicatement contre ses oreillers. La main de Kuvira saisi la nuque de la matriarche et colla avec force les lèvres de Su au plus profond de sa poitrine.

" Kuvira, gémit Suyin, ce qu'on fait... C'est mal, n'est ce pas? ... "

La jeune metalbender promenait ses doigts le long des cuisses de Suyin.

" Mmmmm? "

Su étouffa une plainte rauque contre la clavicule de la jeune femme. Comme Kuvira sentait que le contrôle était passé entre ses mains, elle attrapa sa partenaire et la fit rouler sous elle.

" Kuvira... Il faut que... On ne peut pas... "

La jeune femme déposa un baiser au creux de la hanche de Suyin et se redressa en plaçant ses mains au niveau de sa tête comme le font les accusés au tribunal.

" Tu veux que je m'arrête? "

Su se tortillait sous elle en respirant bruyamment.

" Mmmmmmm Kuviraaaaa! "

La voix de la matriarche se perdit dans la bouche de la metalbender qui s'était penchée pour l'embrasser de nouveau. Suyin avait besoin de ce sentiment. Elle avait besoin de cet amour intrépide qui brisait sa routine avec Baatar. Elle voulait haïr Kuvira pour la faire se sentir si faible, complètement à sa merci. Il y avait pire. Kuvira _savait_ où toucher. Ses doigts glissaient avec une facilité surprenante. La jeune metalbender riait doucement contre sa peau, achevant de briser la dernière tentative de résistance de Suyin. Elle saisi aveuglement sa main et la guida jusqu'à son entrejambe, gémissant de soulagement lorsque Kuvira décida de mettre fin à la douce frustration qui bourdonnait sous chaque millimètre de sa peau. Les cris de Suyin se perdirent dans ses draps. Lorsqu'elle eut enfin reprit son souffle, elle se blottit contre Kuvira et lui chuchota à l'oreille:

" C'est parfois si bon de braver l'interdit... "


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notre petite histoire se précise.... :)  
> J'espère que vous supportez toujours! N'hésitez pas à faire des suggestions! Je sais que je tape aussi très vite, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer les fautes!

21 printemps 

 

Lorsque Baatar poussa la grande porte du salon, il trouva ses parents en train de discuter, une tasse de thé à la main.

" Tu n'es pas encore couché? "

Demanda son père. Junior secoua la tête.

" J'y allais, mais ... Il faut que je vous annonce quelque chose...

\- Et bien! L'encouragea Suyin, nous t'écouterons avec joie! "

Baatar fit craquer ses doigts avant de répondre timidement.

" Kuvira et moi sommes ensemble. "

Il y eut une seconde de silence suivie du bruit que fit Suyin en s'étouffant avec son thé.

" Pa... Pardon? "

Junior se mit à rougir.

" Kuvira et moi sommes ensemble depuis quelques jours... Je cherchais le bon moment pour vous en parler... "

Su s'essuya le visage et mit de l'ordre dans sa tenue. Baatar Sr sourit à son fils.

" C'est bien, je vous souhaite d'être heureux ensemble.

\- Merci papa. "

Répondit le jeune homme en souriant. Il regarda sa mère qui essuyait silencieusement la table couverte d'éclaboussures de thé.

" Tu n'es pas contente, maman? "

Suyin sursauta.

" Si, très. Mes félicitations. "

Rassuré, le jeune homme souhaita bonne nuit à ses parents avant d'aller se coucher, furieusement heureux.

 

ೱೱೱ

 

Trois coups rapides contre sa porte tirèrent Kuvira de son sommeil.

" Kuvira, c'est Suyin. Il faut qu'on parle. "

La jeune femme s'étira en souriant, se réjouissant d'avance.

" Entre vite, j'ai très envie de _parler_. "

La matriarche poussa la porte et Kuvira vit à son visage que la _discussion_ n'allait pas être des plus agréables.

" Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Pourquoi Baatar et toi êtes vous ensemble? "

La réponse parut évidente à la metalbender.

" Parce qu'on s'aime. "

Suyin se mordit les lèvres.

" Je vois. "

La jeune femme tendit une main vers Su.

" Ne soit pas jalouse! Je t'aime autant que lui! "

Suyin sentait les larmes lui arriver aux yeux.

" Ah oui? Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir, quand tu criais mon prénom... "

Kuvira se leva et marcha vers la matriarche qui recula jusqu'à se retrouver adossée contre le mur.

" Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas aimer Baatar. Tu bien aimes ton mari, n'est ce pas?

\- Ça n'a rien à voir! "

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et attrapa le poignet de Su.

" Bien sûr que ça a à voir! Tu es juste jalouse! "

La matriarche repoussa Kuvira.

" Je ne suis pas jalouse! Je pensais que tu aurais au moins pu m'en parler plutôt que de me laisser croire à ton amour réciproque! "

Kuvira s'avança à nouveau vers elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Suyin frissonna.

" Su, écoute. J'aime Baatar et j'ai besoin de lui. On ne peut rien y faire. Mais j'ai aussi besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de ce complément féminin, et tu es la seule à pouvoir me l'apporter. Je t'en prie, ne remet jamais en cause l'authenticité de mon amour. Je t'aime, Suyin, alors sèche tes larmes et viens m'embrasser. "

Su renifla doucement et enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de Kuvira.

" Embrasse moi d'abord. "


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée à propos du délai... Je fais mon maximum! :s

24 printemps

  


" Tu ne peux pas faire ça!

\- Bien sûr que je peux!

\- Si tu t'en va maintenant, tu ne seras plus jamais la bienvenue à Zao Fu!

\- Lorsque je reviendrai, ce sera sous mes propres conditions. "

Suyin regarda une dernière fois Kuvira avant de tourner les talon. _L_ _es traîtres_ _._ La matriarche remonta l'allée d'un pas furieux, laissant libre cours à sa colère. De gros rochers et de larges pièces de métal volaient le long du petit chemin d'ordinaire si tranquille. Su cherchait désespérément un endroit qui lui permettrai de ne pas penser à Kuvira. Elle renonça à la salle de danse, au terrain d'entraînement... Un peu perdue, la matriarche se retrouva dans son bureau personnel, l'une des rares salles où personne n'avait le droit de pénétrer. _Excepté_ _K_ _uvira._ En voyant son bureau propre et ordonné, Suyin repensa à la jeune femme, assise sur son plan de travail , les jambes écartées et le regard taquin. La metalbender s'assit et plongea sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant. L'abattement remplaçait peu à peu la haine. Elle finit par s'endormir, le front contre ses avant bras, sachant pertinemment qu'ici, personne ne viendrait la déranger.

ೱೱೱ

Le cliquetis métallique d'une serrure sortit Suyin de son sommeil. Troublée, elle se dirigea jusqu'à la porte de son bureau et l'entrouvrit légèrement pour observer le couloir. Kuvira marchait d'un pas pressé et hésitant dans la pénombre naissante. Su attendit que la jeune femme se trouve à sa hauteur et ouvrit la porte avec force. Kuvira émit un bruit sourd et tomba au sol.

" Je peux savoir ce que tu fais encore ici?"

Demanda Su avec aigreur. La jeune metalbender se releva en glissant vivement un petit objet dans sa poche.

" Je voulais être sûre de ne rien laisser ici qui me contraindrait à revenir.

\- Attend une minute. "

Lança Suyin en attrapant son poignet. Kuvira avait dans sa main un objet qui métamorphosa le visage de Su.

" Tu... Tu l'as gardé? Après toutes ces années? "

La jeune femme se dégagea et serra les doigts.

" Je ne pouvais pas partir sans! "

S'écria-t-elle avec colère. Kuvira se retourna et commença à courir , mais ses jambes refusèrent de la suivre et elle trébucha, tombant mollement au sol.

" Attend. "

L'appela calmement Suyin.

" Attend s'il te plaît. "

Kuvira s'était assise et serrait ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

" Laisse-moi tranquille. "

La matriarche ignora ses protestations et s'agenouilla contre elle. Sa bouche embrassa délicatement la mâchoire de Kuvira.

" Arrête, s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas... "

Les bras de Suyin se frayèrent un chemin autour des épaules de la jeune femme.

" Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

\- Je sais, murmura Kuvira.

\- Mais je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. "

La jeune metalbender soupira.

" J'aimerai tellement que tu viennes avec moi.

\- Je ne peux pas, Kuvira.

\- Je sais. "

Malgré l'absurdité de leur conversation, les deux femmes se sentaient mieux.

" Je t'aime. "

Chuchota Suyin au creux de l'oreille de Kuvira.

" Je sais. "

Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

" Avant ton départ définitif pour Ba Sing Sai, j'aimerais que tu m'accorde une dernière faveur...

\- Ce que tu voudra. "

Suyin glissa sa main le long de l'épaule de Kuvira.

" Je voudrais que tu passes ta dernière nuit à Zao Fu avec moi. "

La metalbender sourit à nouveau . Elle prit Su par le bras et la poussa avec envie dans son bureau, prenant garde à bien fermer le verrou.

ೱೱೱ

Quand les gémissement firent place aux larmes silencieuses, Kuvira su qu'il fallait partir sans se retourner.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

26 Printemps

 

Kuvira avait fait ses preuves. Non seulement devant les dirigeants en stabilisant Bae Sing Sai, mais également au lit, avec un homme. Aux yeux de tous, sa sexualité était évidente: ses fiançailles durant sa campagne d'unification avaient remporté un succès formidable. Leader impitoyable, la nouvelle ''Grande Unificatrice'' n'avait cependant pas trouvé le courage d'écrire à Suyin.

_Suyin_

Les occupations quotidiennes de Kuvira la tenaient à distance de ses méditations inavouables. Un remède par l'oubli volontaire de soi dans le travail. En revanche, dès que le soleil commençait à disparaître, la jeune femme se faisait inévitablement rattraper par son impitoyable imagination. Même lors d'une nuit passée entre les bras de Baatar, l'image de Suyin refusait de se détacher de l'esprit de Kuvira. La Grande Unificatrice serra les dents en sentant une larme impuissante rouler contre sa joue.

'' Tout va bien? ''

Demanda le jeune homme, l'air inquiet. Kuvira ébouriffa les cheveux de son fiancé en ramenant sa tête entre ses cuisses.

'' Tout va bien. ''

S'efforça-t-elle de dire, mais lorsque la langue de Baatar effleura sa peau, le jeune femme sentit de nouvelles larmes lui piquer les yeux. Elle avait si longtemps été habituée à la langue de Suyin qu'il lui était impossible qu'il puisse s'agir de celle de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle essuya son visage avec rage et attendit patiemment que la nuit se termine.

ೱೱೱ

Il arrivait quelquefois à Baatar d'observer Kuvira planifier ses conquêtes, donner des ordres ou tout simplement assurer ses fonctions quotidiennes. Il admirait sa fiancée autant qu'il la redoutait. Tous ceux qui croisaient sa route ressentaient de la crainte, de la colère, de l'admiration voire de l'envie, mais Baatar était conscient qu'il y avait autre chose. Quelque chose que la Grande Unificatrice essayait de cacher, peut être même de détruire. Au fond de son âme, elle suscitait la _pitié_. Souvent, Baatar s'était demandé où tout cela allait les mener. Il s'était même ironiquement posé des questions sur l'authenticité de leurs fiançailles.

_Mais Kuvira avait toujours été là pour lui._

Alors il serait toujours là pour elle.

ೱೱೱ

" Comment ça _vous n'avez pas effectué la réservation_?! "

Aboya Kuvira, dominant de toute sa hauteur un jeune lieutenant qui s'était mis à trembler compulsivement.

" Je... Je... Je suis désolé... J'ai passé l'appel mais...

\- Mais quoi? Vous vous fichez du monde Senki!

\- Il... Il semblait que l'hôtel était complet et...

\- Donnez-moi ça!"

Rugit-elle en attrapant le téléphone. Kuvira composa le numéro de l'hôtel de Republic City. En quelques minutes, la réservation était passée. La Grande Unificatrice raccrocha le combiné et empoigna le lieutenant par le col de son uniforme.

" Faites savoir aux autres que le poste d'opérateur téléphonique est désormais _vacant_. "

ೱೱೱ

Kuvira aurait très nettement préféré passer la nuit dans son train mais Raiko avait insisté pour qu'ils logent à l'hôtel. _" Pour la sécurité, vous comprenez."_ La Grande Unificatrice avait eu envie de rire et lui répondre qu'il ferait mieux de s'occuper de sa propre sécurité avant de s'inquiéter de la sienne, mais elle s'était contentée d'accepter. Elle avait tout intérêt à voir le président pencher en sa faveur. Le couronnement du Prince Wu n'était qu'un prétexte pour assembler la dernière pièce de son puzzle. Le _Royaume de la Terre_ allait enfin voir le jour.

 

ೱೱೱ

Le train de la Grande Unificatrice arriva avec une demi-heure d'avance. Kuvira se rendit directement à l'hôtel et refusa de visiter la ville comme le lui proposait Bolin. Elle voulait bénéficier d'un maximum de temps pour préparer son discours du lendemain.

À peine avait-ils mis un pied dans l'hôtel que le Prince Wu se trouvait devant eux, gesticulant de manière grotesque. Kuvira abrégea rapidement la conversation.

" Je vous ai fait changer de chambre."

Le visage du Prince se décomposa et il courut après le maître d'hôtel en attente d'explications. La Grande Unificatrice chercha Baatar du regard. Il n'avait pas l'air serein et Kuvira découvrit la raison de son malaise en voyant apparaître Suyin. Négligeant d'abord son fils, les yeux de la matriarche se posèrent sur le visage anxieux de Kuvira. La jeune femme sentit son souffle se bloquer tandis que son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine. Elle serra les dents pour empêcher sa mâchoire de trembler. Par chance, un groupe d'adolescents se forma autour de la Grande Unificatrice, agitant de petits morceaux de papier dans l'espoir de recevoir un autographe. Kuvira leva furtivement les yeux et constata que Baatar s'était décidé à affronter sa mère.

ೱೱೱ

Kuvira claqua la porte de la suite présidentielle avec une telle violence que Baatar laissa échapper sa tasse.

" Tout va bien? "

Demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment que sa question était stupide.

" Raiko, Suyin et les autres dirigeants souhaitent que je me retire. "

Le jeune homme se pencha lentement pour ramasser les débris de porcelaine.

" C'est plutôt injuste de te demander ça maintenant...

\- Plutôt injuste? _Plutôt injuste_?! Mais c'est beaucoup plus que ça Baatar! C'est de la _trahison_! Notre campagne, toutes les forces que nous avons dû déployer pour maintenir l'ordre et remplir notre "contrat". Pendant tout ce temps, que faisaient les autres? Rien. _Absolument rien_. Et maintenant, après tout ce que nous avons construit, Raiko veut simplement que je lui remette mon royaume comme je pourrais lui remettre les clefs d'un appartement? Non Baatar, jamais. Demain est _mon_ jour, et je ne laisserais personne me faire de l'ombre.

ೱೱೱ

_Violet. Blanc. Violet. Vert. Une douleur sourde à l'estomac. Des couleurs vives, lumineuses et crues. La douceur incomparable d'un champ de fleurs. Korra. La tendresse de ses bras, la franchise de ses paroles et le bien qu'elles procurent. L'acceptation de sa défaite. Cette sensation de rêve, comme un frisson parcourant son échine._

_Puis le retour au monde, la douleur amèrement réelle, ce mélange de sensations troubles mais pourtant inévitables._

_Enfin,_ Suyin.

 

ೱೱೱ

34 Printemps

Huit ans.

Kuvira avait attendu pendant huit longues années de solitude et de crainte l'arrivée d'une lettre. Lorsque l'enveloppe blanche lui avait été remise, la jeune femme avait dû déployer des efforts surhumains pour ne pas laisser libre cour à ses émotions. Le centre de détention était vaste, et Kuvira trouva sans peine un endroit isolé où lire sa lettre sans risquer d'être interrompue.

Au premier coup d'œil, la jeune femme reconnu l'écriture hésitante de Baatar. Son cœur se serra. À mesure qu'elle lisait les lignes, ses yeux s'agrandissaient de stupeur. Il avait réussi à obtenir son transfert à Zao Fu et son départ n'était plus qu'une question de jours. Ces huit longues années avaient permis à Baatar de mieux cerner sa propre vie. Il avait appris à pardonner à Kuvira et était prêt à la revoir en tant qu'ancienne connaissance, peut être même en tant qu'ancienne amie. La jeune femme termina sa lecture, se forçant à rester attentive tant ses yeux parcouraient le papier avec frénésie. Elle avait besoin de courir, de danser, de chanter. D'exprimer enfin le savoureux sentiment de légèreté né de la disparition du lourd poids de ses tourments. Cette vague d'émotions se propageait avec délice sous son épiderme, s'immisçant le long de ses veines, parcourant son système nerveux. Kuvira décida de garder secrètement sa précieuse missive et la glissa de nouveau dans l'enveloppe. Un petit papier plié en deux retint son attention. Il semblait avoir été griffonné et glissé à la hâte avec le souci de ne pas être découvert par l'expéditeur.

_" Reviens. Tu me manques. "_

Il n'était pas signé mais Kuvira se rendit compte qu'un nom sur le bas du papier aurait été bien inutile. Elle savait. _Suyin._

Elle déambula avec plaisir jusqu'à ce qu'un garde la hèle d'un geste.

" Kuvira?

\- Oui? "

Sa rédemption venait de commencer, empruntant le chemin de Zao Fu.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

34 Printemps

 

À son arrivée à Zao Fu, Kuvira avait été conduite dans un large édifice gris qui lui était très familier. Le bâtiment des gardes. Elle fut dirigée vers une petite salle qui sentait la colle et la peinture neuve. Un garde d'une cinquantaine d'années que la jeune femme avait déjà vu auparavant la salua poliment et la pria d'attendre l'arrivée du chef  _ ''en personne''.  _ Kuvira se demanda s'il avait délibérément tourné sa phrase de façon à ce qu'elle se sente ramenée dans un rang bien inférieur à celui qu'elle avait occupé dix ans plus tôt. L'ancienne chef des gardes prit le parti d'ignorer l’offense en souriant distraitement. 

Ils attendirent plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur un jeune homme qui lui était totalement inconnu. Il prit place sur la chaise libre, qui lui était probablement destinée. Leur entrevue fut brève. Le jeune homme expliqua à Kuvira les avantages et les contraintes engendrées par sa liberté conditionnelle à Zao Fu. Elle logerait dans un petit appartement situé à cinq minutes du bâtiment des gardes. Ses visites seraient, dans un premier temps, restreintes à deux par semaine, mais cela ne sembla pas incommoder Kuvira ; elle n'avait jamais aimé recevoir. Le chef des gardes, qui s'était présenté en tant qu'Elric Atalak, dissimilait du mieux qu'il pouvait la curiosité qui le poussait à adopter un ton admiratif. La  _ Grande Unificatrice  _ lui avait été décrite comme exigeante, cruelle et tyrannique. Elric ne voyait devant lui qu'une femme attentive, aimable... et terriblement séduisante. Il ressentit malgré lui une grande sympathie pour Kuvira. Comme tout le monde, il avait entendu parler de sa campagne de réunification mais n'y avait pas réellement prêté attention, vivant encore dans les territoires du Nord dont il était originaire. Et, bien entendu, il avait été au courant de la fin tragique de cette conquête outrancière. 

Flamboyante jusqu'à la brûlure.

Elric se souvenait des photos parues dans le journal. Il avait vingt-trois ans à l'époque, et venait d'arriver à Zao Fu pour aider à la reconstruction de la ville, qu'il n'avait plus quittée depuis. Le jeune homme avait été considérablement surpris d'apprendre le retour de Kuvira. Mais les ordres émanaient directement de la famille Beifong, alors Elric avait obéi de bonne grâce. Et à présent, elle était devant lui. Il avait tout dit, excepté une chose, qu'il avait, à contrecœur, gardé pour la fin. 

'' J'ai reçu l'ordre de vous attacher cela au poignet. Si vous voulez bien tendre la main... ''

_ Cela _ , c'était un bracelet réducteur de chi. Le chef des gardes n'avait pas eu besoin de l'expliquer à Kuvira, la jeune femme savait à quoi elle avait à faire. Elric s'excusa presque.

'' Vous comprenez, ce sont les ordres... On m'a demandé de restreindre vos capacités... 

\- Je comprends, ne vous en faites pas. ''

Le rassura Kuvira en souriant, consciente du charme qu'elle exerçait sur le chef des gardes.

ೱೱೱ

Kuvira découvrit son nouvel appartement en même temps qu'une lettre à son nom, posée sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Baatar l'invitait à dîner dans un petit restaurant à quelques minutes de son immeuble. La jeune femme consulta l'horloge qu'elle avait aperçue au dessus de la porte d'entrée. La grande aiguille indiquait qu'on venait de passer deux heures de l'après-midi.

'' Bien, songea Kuvira. Ça devrait me laisser le temps de trouver quelque chose de présentable à porter ce soir. ''

Elle n'était pas réellement surprise de cette invitation. Peut-être un peu de sa rapidité. Tôt ou tard, il fallait qu'elle mette certaines choses au clair avec Baatar. 

ೱೱೱ

Il était à peine plus de huit heures quand Baatar entra dans le restaurant, suivi d'une femme qui avait sensiblement le même âge que lui. Kuvira, qui attendait depuis une dizaine de minutes, fit un geste discret en direction de son ancien fiancé. Il s'avança, un sourire un peu gêné sur les lèvres, et serra la main que lui Kuvira lui tendait avec hésitation.

'' Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup changé... '' Parvint à articuler le jeune homme malgré son embarras. Kuvira l'observa un moment avant de répondre. Il ne semblait pas avoir vieilli. Au contraire, son visage et son allure générale lui donnaient l'aspect d'un jeune adulte tout juste sorti de l'adolescence. Au regret du Kuvira, il semblait être redevenu le jeune garçon timide et craintif dont elle avait eu tant de mal à se débarrasser. 

Ne trouvant rien à répondre et ne voulant pas le blesser d'entrée de jeu, elle répondit  _''Peut-être''._ Vague et légèrement égoïste. 

Les yeux de Kuvira se posèrent sur la jeune femme brune qui se tenait droite et restait silencieuse. Baatar surmonta ses tourments et fit les présentations.

'' Kuvira, je te présente Kaylin, ma... ma...

\- Nouvelle compagne. ''

Acheva la jeune femme en glissant son bras sous celui de Baatar.  _Le mien_ . La Grande Unificatrice sourit à la vue de son geste. Finalement, les choses qu'elle voulait mettre au clair avec son ancien fiancé allaient être rapidement éludées.

ೱೱೱ

De retour dans son appartement, Kuvira se débarrassa de sa veste et de ses chaussures avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé du salon. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Kaylin. Durant le repas, elle avait fait plus amplement sa connaissance et essaya de se remémorer quelques détails. Elle avait trente-trois ans, travaillait sur la création de bâtiments publiques avec le père de Baatar – c'était comme ça qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés – et dansait occasionnellement dans la troupe de Suyin. 

_ Suyin _

Kuvira chassa la matriarche de ses pensées et se leva pour aller faire du thé. 

Le liquide chaud et parfumé coula le long de sa gorge et propagea sa chaleur bienveillante dans le corps de la jeune femme. Elle se sentait enfin détendue après la journée mouvementée qu'elle venait de passer.

Un coup de sonnette aigu et brutal la fit sortir de sa quiétude. Persuadée qu'il s'agissait d'une formalité administrative – et contrariée qu'on sonne si tard – Kuvira alla ouvrir de mauvaise grâce, son thé à la main. Sa tasse se brisa au sol quelques secondes plus tard.

'' Suyin ?''

La jeune femme gardait toujours le bras à l’horizontale, futile vestige d'un malheureux thé renversé. Ses lèvres remuèrent à peine.

'' Suyin...''

La femme aux cheveux gris hocha la tête. Kuvira recula de trois pas et ne fit aucun geste pour la repousser.

'' Suyin ''

La matriarche ferma la porte. Elle avança vers la jeune femme et prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains.

'' Su '' 

Articula pour la dernière fois Kuvira avant de sentir la brûlure des lèvres de Suyin sur les siennes. Elle ne lutta ni contre l'avidité ni contre l'impatience des mains de la femme aux cheveux gris ; au contraire, elle lui rendait la pareille, poussée par un douloureux sentiment mêlant rage, plaisir et désespoir. C'était comme un réveil inespéré après un sommeil émotionnel de plus de huit ans. Des années de soumission, à se plier aux règles de la maison d'arrêt, à obéir aux gardes et à se forcer à sourire pour éviter une sanction. Kuvira pouvait enfin bannir tout cela et l'envoyer rejoindre son passé névralgique, désormais bien loin derrière elle. Elle pouvait à nouveau tenter de contrôler, de dépasser, de _surpasser_ même. Peu à peu, un véritable combat de corps à corps s'engagea. Les deux femmes luttaient sans relâche, usant tout ce que la Providence avait placé en leur possession. Bouches, mains ; dents, ongles. Une délicate – mais bien réelle – odeur de sang imprégnait la bouche de Kuvira, et elle était certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement du sien. La jeune femme rompit le baiser pendant un court instant, faisant état des lieux. Suyin l'avait plaquée contre le mur qui faisait l'angle avec le salon. _Charmant_. Si elle parvenait à caler son pied contre le mur et poussait suffisamment fort, elle parviendrait peut-être à projeter Suyin sur le canapé. _Exquis._ Kuvira plia le genou et posa ses deux mains sur la taille de Su. La surprise de l'attaque empêcha la matriarche de riposter et elle se retrouva malgré elle sur le canapé, en dessous de Kuvira. La jeune femme émit un rire sourd. _Parfait_. Ses doigts n'avaient pas la patience de déshabiller Suyin dans les règles de l'art, alors elle tirait avec obstination sur chaque morceau de tissu qui la privait du contact avec sa peau. Si la matriarche se trouvait dans une certaine position d'infériorité, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'en faire de même. Les genoux de Kuvira maintenaient fermement Suyin sur le canapé, mais ils plaçaient malgré tout la Grande Unificatrice dans une position très délicate. La jeune femme se maudit intérieurement d'avoir décidé de porter une jupe au moment où les doigts de Su de posèrent sur sa culotte. Elle grogna et se laissa tomber sur la poitrine de la femme aux cheveux gris.

'' Pas juste...''

Suyin renforça sa prise en sentant que Kuvira essayait de se dégager. 

'' Tais-toi ! Tu n'avais qu'à mettre un de tes stupides pantalons militaire... 

Après un bref instant, elle se mit à sourire.

'' Mais bon, j'avoue qu'ils te faisaient un remarquable derrière. ''

La Grande Unificatrice ne put se retenir de rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère et lui permit de reprendre son souffle. Suyin hocha la tête.

'' Je suis sérieuse. ''

Elles laissèrent passer un temps, suspendant leurs gestes. Su leva sur Kuvira des yeux pleins d'espoir.

'' Est-ce qu'il t'en reste ? Ma penderie manque de ce genre de chose, c'est désolant... ''

La jeune femme ôta lentement son t-shirt qui partait en lambeaux.

'' Si c'est le sort que tu réserves à tous tes vêtements, je serais surprise qu'il reste quelque chose dans ta penderie... ''

Cette fois, ce fut Suyin qui se mit à rire. Elle caressa le visage rouge de Kuvira, geste qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire depuis dix ans. Elle savoura l'instant.

'' Tu m'as manqué '' Dit-elle doucement.

'' Je sais. ''

Suyin lui envoya un bref coup de poing dans l'épaule, ce qui suscita un nouveau grognement. 

'' Franchement, tu pourrais quand même trouver autre chose à répondre ! Ça fait huit ans qu'on s'est pas vues. ''

Kuvira la regarda un instant avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de déclamer d'une voix sceptique et monocorde. 

'' Oh Suyin quel heureux hasard, je suis tellement contente de te retrouver. C'est vrai que je ne t'ai pas vue depuis huit ans mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est vrai que j'ai fait du tord à toute ta famille et que j'ai manqué de te faire la peau, mais ce n'est pas grave non plus. Par contre j'ai osé prétendre que je savais que je t'avais manqué. Mon Dieu, c'est horrible, je mériterais bien cinq autres années d'enfermement. ''

Suyin la repoussa et parvint enfin à se lever. Son visage s'était brutalement assombri. 

'' Sincèrement, je ne trouve pas ça drôle. Pas du tout. ''

Kuvira croisa les bras et s'assit lentement à l'extrémité du canapé. 

'' Bon, reprit la matriarche. Je vais voir s'il reste du thé. ''

  
  


Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, une tasse dans chaque main. 

'' Bois. '' Ordonna-t-elle. 

Kuvira vida progressivement son thé. Son ressentiment avait quasiment disparu. 

'' Tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai fait les couses cet après-midi. ''

Suyin déclina gentiment.

'' Je suis désolée, reprit Kuvira. Je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme ça. Bien sûr que tu m'as manqué, tu n'as pas idée. Je suis juste stupide... ''

Su l'embrassa doucement.

'' C'est vrai que tu es stupide... 

\- Eh !

\- C'est toi qui viens de le dire... ''

Ses doigts glissaient à nouveau sous la jupe de Kuvira, qui posa délicatement sa tasse sur la table basse. Elle n'avait pas réellement envie de lutter cette fois-ci, mais tout de même... Un sourire ravi se dessina sur ses lèvres à mesure que la main de Suyin disparaissait entre ses cuisses. Elle ne se rendit même pas compte que la femme aux cheveux gris s'était agenouillée devant elle et qu'elle entreprenait de remonter le tissus jusqu'à sa taille. Dix ans que Suyin attendait ce moment. Elle retira presque cérémonieusement la culotte de Kuvira et embrassa la naissance de sa cuisse. Le jeune femme agrippa les plis de sa jupe remontée en frissonnant. Lentement, les lèvres de Su remontèrent le long de sa jambe. Cette patience sensuelle éveillait chez Kuvira des sensations nouvelles ; Suyin explorait un terrain quasiment inconnu, retrouvant cependant les sillons d'anciens chemins. Kuvira sentait en elle se consumer un feu ardent, continuellement alimenté par les audacieux baisers de Su. Sa bouche se rapprochait dangereusement et la jeune femme se demanda avec sérieux si elle n'allait pas s'embraser d'une seconde à l'autre. Un baiser placé pile au bon endroit la fit sursauter. Non, décidément, les caresses de Suyin ne représentaient que la paille du bûcher qu'elle était en train de lui construire. Kuvira laissa tomber sa tête sur le rebord du canapé dans l'espoir de cacher à Su ses réactions involontaires. Comme si sa bouche ne suffisait plus à supplicier Kuvira, la femme aux cheveux gris ajouta la langue, puis les doigts. La Grande Unificatrice essaya d'étouffer ses gémissements à l'aide de sa main mais de petits hoquets aigus s'échappèrent d'entre ses doigts. Impossible d'échapper à Suyin, Kuvira le savait. Elle connaissait chaque détail de son anatomie et l'accaparerai sans merci. Mieux valait se rendre immédiatement plutôt que d'engager une lutte inégale que la Grande Unificatrice savait perdue d'avance. 

Et Kuvira posa les armes.

Elle étendit ses deux bras le long de son corps et écarta davantage les jambes. Suyin tapota gentiment sa cuisse, signe de sa satisfaction. À partir de cet instant, Kuvira arrêta l'auto-censure. Sa voix résonna dans tout l'appartement, rauque et nécessiteuse. Ses mains s'égarèrent distraitement dans la chevelure de Suyin. Rapidement, elle sentit ses muscles se crisper. Ce n'était pas uniquement son entrejambe, c'était la totalité de ses membres qui se contractaient sous les impulsions de la bouche de Su. Les frémissements légers avaient laissé place à des spasmes précipités. Les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans ses oreilles, assourdissants et irréguliers, et déclenchèrent sans le vouloir un magistral concerto d'exclamations inconvenantes. Kuvira réalisa, avec une certaine gêne, qu'il s'agissait de sa propre voix. Jamais elle n'avait entendu de telles sonorités sortir d'entre ses lèvres ; Suyin lui faisait délicatement comprendre que sa relation avec Baatar n'avait rien été de plus qu'un caprice, une simple curiosité bien vite contentée et meublée par l'ennui de la routine. La femme aux cheveux gris porta son dernier coup de grâce et la voix de Kuvira se brisa au milieu des convulsions saccadées de son corps. Sa tête s'emplissait de sentiments contradictoires ; elle avait faim mais se sentait rassasiée ; elle avait sommeil mais ressentait un gain d'énergie considérable ; enfin, elle détestait Suyin aussi puissamment qu'elle en était amoureuse. Son esprit fut rapidement fixé lorsque la matriarche se rassit sur le canapé et l'attira tendrement contre elle, caressant ses cheveux comme lorsqu'elle avait huit ans. La jeune femme retrouva peu à peu son calme et se laissa finalement gagner par le sommeil. Elle avait faim.

ೱೱೱ

Kuvira se réveilla sur le canapé, tard et seule. _Évidemment_.Elle resta couchée quelques minutes et finit par prendre conscience de la raideur de ses muscles causée par l'inconfort du canapé. Elle s'étira lentement et jeta un coup d’œil à l'horloge. Onze heures passées. Un insistant grognement venu de son estomac la pressa de choisir entre un petit-déjeuner tardif et un repas prématuré. La jeune femme se leva en bâillant, optant pour la première solution. Elle considéra un instant le comptoir de la cuisine. Une enveloppe inconnue et relativement épaisse dépassait de la corbeille à fruits. Kuvira l'ouvrit délicatement, prenant garde à ne pas renverser son contenu. Elle en sortit une lettre et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture.

_ «Kuvira _

_ Tu me manques déjà. Je sais que tu n'as droit qu'à deux visites par semaine, et je ne pourrais pas faire avec. Je te confie donc la clef de ton ancienne chambre ; j'en ai fait un double. Viens me voir dès que possible. Les gardes ne te poseront pas de questions. _

_ Suyin» _

La jeune femme sourit et plongea la main dans l'enveloppe pour en sortir la clef. Son sourire s'intensifia magnifiquement lorsqu'elle découvrit que Suyin avait accroché une petite étoile métallique en guise de porte-clef. 

L'étoile de ses huit ans.

  
  


\- Fin -

  
  



End file.
